Wreck It Ralph: Light of the Blue Moon
Chapter 1 The Glitch-Napping " Hello, dear reader! I am Count Von Meme, the author and reader of Meme's Disney Library! What a pleasure to see you here!" " Oh, but before I read to you, I must ask you something. Have you seen the movie Wreck It Ralph? Well, this book is all about it!" " Now, on with the book!" Warning: Meme's pov ends now! The light of the Moon. A beautiful light indeed. However, the dangers of the Moon can be more dangerous. Fix-It-Felix Jr. was the popular game in Litwak's arcade. Everyday, over 100 players would play the arcade games. But what they don't tell you is after the arcade closes, the arcade characters come to life. Cute ones, ugly ones, crazy ones, sassy ones,... they all come to life at the end of the day. After being pushed in mud again, Wreck It Ralph, the main villain of the game, decided to go to Tapper's, another game, with Fix It Felix Jr. " Ready for Tapper's, Ralph?,'' asked Fix It Felix Jr., ready for tonight's virtual beer discount.'' " Ready, Felix. I skipped the Bad Anon for this.," replied Ralph. Suddenly, as they were talking, a Fix It Felix Jr. kart pulled up near the exit. Out hopped Vanellope Von Schweetz, a hyper 9 year old who was said not to come to Tapper's by Ralph. Not because he hated her ( he was Vanellope's best friend.), it's just that Ralph didn't want her to order the beer. It was said to make kids really hyper, but wasn't Vanellope hyper enough? " Hi, Stinkbrain! Hi, Hammer Boy! Ready for Tappers?," asked Vanellope, happy because she never went to Tapper's before. Ralph knew if he said no to Vanellope coming, she would just keep begging, soon making Ralph say yes. " Yeah, we're ready, Captain Boogerbot. Can Q-Bert also come?," Ralph replied as Q- Bert came skipping down the streets of Niceland. Vanellope nodded in reply, of course. So, the four set out for Tapper's. On their way, they encountered Surge, the security guard of Game Central Station. " Names?," asked Surge. " I'm Ralph, that's Felix, that's Vanellope, and that's Q-Bert.," replied Ralph. " Coming from?," asked Surge. " Fix It Felix Jr.," replied Felix. " Anything to declare?," asked Surge. " Your'e more of a nuisance than a helping hologram.", Vanellope sighed. " Go ahead.," said Surge. The four finally entered Tappers, and saw the Bad Anon group. They probably like Ralph's idea to go to Tapper's and hang out. " Hey, boys and gal. What's up?," asked Ralph. " Ralph, hey. We were bored and decided to come here for dinner.," replied Clyde, the ghost from Pac-Man. After sitting down, Vanellope saw it. The Moon. Usually, she would smile at the moon. She would enjoy the white glow of love it produced. But then, the haunting memories came back to her. All she saw was King Candy, the former ruler of Sugar Rush, the game she came from. " Huh?... Where... where is dad?," Vanellope asked the insane ruler. " You are lucky you survived the attack, dear. Sadly, THEY took dad.," the dark ruler of Sugar Rush stated. " No... they couldn't! You're lying!," yelled Vanellope, near tears. " Ah, but they did. Now I'M the new king!," he yelled. The poor girled then really started sobbing. Along with the king's assistant, Sour Bill, they looked down in sorrow. " Now they took two Sugar Rush residents. This can't be happening!," yelled a depressed Sour Bill. " Sour Bill, kick this runt out of here! Now!," yelled the King. Sour Bill looked in sorrow at Vanellope. Reluctantly, he pushed the girl out of the castle. " They're coming for you next, girl! You'll be the next one to be taken!," yelled King Candy. " Vanellope, wake up. Hello? Helloooooooo?," came a mysterious voice. Meanwhile, in Tapper's, Ralph watched Vanellope toss and turn, moaning a few times. He even saw a tear come from one of her closed eyes. He was the one telling Vanellope to wake up. Suddenly, Vanellope woke up, screaming for her dad. " NOOOOOO!!! THEY DIDN'T GET HIM, TURBO!!!," she yelled, breathing heavily. Ralph understood she was tired from racing, but this was... unusual. She never had bad dream before. At least, not around Ralph. " I, uh... I need to go!," yelled Vanellope, extreme worry in her eyes. She ran out of Tapper's, without her beer she wanted. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she ran. She couldn't believe she screamed at Tapper's. But she had to find out Turbo was right about THEM coming back for her. Once she ran into Sugar Rush, she ran right to the Forest of Candy Canes. Sitting down on a rock, she continued sobbing in embarassment. " They're going to tease me for weeks!.," she complained. " Vanellope?," came a concerned voice behind her. She turned around and saw Ralph with a Tapper's take out bag. " You know, you forgot this.," Ralph said. Inside was a cup of beer right from Tapper's. Vanellope felt a little better after drinking what she wanted from Ralph. " So, why did you run?," asked Ralph. Vanellope looked at him, tears forming again. " Well, for one, I screamed infront of millions of game characters at Tappers. The second,...," Vanellope stopped herself and and sobbed. Suddenly, Ralph looked up. Behind he saw the Moon. Unusual, because the Moon was blue. " Oh well.," he thought. " This is what you had a nightmare of? It's a blue-colored moon!," yelled Ralph. Vanellope gasped in... shock or horror? Maybe it was both. Whatever it was, she screamed. "IT'S BACK!!! ALERT EVERYONE IN SUGAR RUSH!," she yelled. " It's a moon! What's so...," Ralph tried to speak, but during his sentence, a blue light down on Vanellope. Then they both saw it: big metal rings around the blue moon. Whatever this fake thing was, it was getting closer, shining a blue light everywhere. Screams were heard around the village, followed by cries for help. Ralph looked backed at Vanellope, only to see her running to her castle. Well, running wasn't really true. It was more like GLITCHING to her castle. Once she was there, she immediantly saw Sour Bill, her depressed assistant. " Just the lemon tasting candy I need!," she thought. More coming soon! I'm goin' to Disneyland! Category:Disney Category:Fan Fiction